


License and Registration

by Hibonu



Series: Simple Blood [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Male Character, Deep Throating, Dirty Thoughts, Ejaculation, Forced, Gay, Gun Kink, HAHA THE POLICE BRUTALITY TAG HAHA, In my series Sebastian actually enjoys this shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Brutality, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruben is a horny twat too, Ruben is obvs a spoiled brat, Ruben is speeding vroom vroom, Seb is a police officer, brief mentions of Sebastian's family, scenario is unrealistic but who cares it's pwp!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: Sebastian catches Ruben speeding and pulls him over. Though that hadn't been quite a good idea after Sebastian loses control of his gun.{based off of a story I have but never published. Basically Ruben's family is a part of the mafia/ stuff related to crime and drugs. So they get away with a lot. Maybe I'll post it idk.}





	License and Registration

He knew he was going over the speed limit, but it didn't stop him until red and blue lights flickered behind himself. He grunts out of annoyance and signals to the right, pulling onto the shoulder of the road.

He watches as the cop steps out of his cruiser and struts towards him, then knocks at the window. Ruben lowers it down. "You know why I pulled you over tonight?" He flashes a light which blinds Ruben for a second.

Ruben reads his name tag. 'Castellanos' then glances back up at the officer. "Speeding, but no one is around and nobody is hurt." The officer crinkles his nose at Ruben's statement. 

"That's not my point... License and registration," Castellanos orders. The younger man shifts and open the glove department, grabbing his information and hands it to the officer. "I'll be right back." He walks back towards his cruiser and Ruben glances in his  
side mirror.

He smirks at the older mans ass tightly pressed against his uniform. Ruben waits patiently, long fingers tapping against the steering wheel. When he hears a door slam he glances at the side mirror again. 

"I ran your plate, doesn't belong to a Ruben, belongs to an Ernest. Plus your license is expired." He flips through a note pad. 

"Well shit," Ruben laughs. "Don't suppose you'll let me off the hook."

"Nope." 

"What's your first name?" Ruben asks.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna need you to step out." The officer mumbles shifting aside. 

"Well, I believe I have a right to ask. What's wrong with that? You're supposed to inform us no?" Ruben glances down at Castellanos' groin. "You know my father won't be to proud to hear about another violation."

"Sorry to hear about that," he replies sarcastically. "You should've thought about that before going 50 in a 30 zone."  
He's not that bad looking, in fact he's handsome. "Get out of the car." 

Ruben shifts his eyes back at the officer and opens his door. "I don't think you want to do this." 

"Excuse me?" Castellanos takes a step back. 

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you? You realize who my father is?"  

"I'm going to take a guess, his name is Ernest." Sebastian clearly doesn't care and reaches for his cuffs. 

"You could lose your job, if you do this." Ruben warns. 

"Turn around, I'm going to read you your right-" a car whirls past them and honks a horn catching the pair by surprise. "Are you kidding me?" He mumbles, but by the time he turns back, Ruben is already reaching for his gun which sits unprotected in his holster. When he grabs hold of it, he aims it at the older man. 

His hands instantly go up, not wanting any trouble. "Now you're gonna listen," he glances back at his name tag. "Castellanos, you're gonna get on your knees." He pronounces his last name horribly, and it makes the older man laugh.

"What you're gonna shoot me?" He mumbles rather annoyed than scared. 

"Well you surrendered rather easy. First name?" Ruben raises a brow. "It's only right."

"Sebastian.." he mumbles under his breath. 

"Suh- what?" 

"I said Sebastian god damn it." Sebastian grunts this time. "What you're gonna shoot me

Ruben examines the mans finger and sees a ring. "No, get on your knees already." He points to the ground and back at Sebastian. "I don't have the patience." Sebastian crinkles his nose as he gets down slowly. "Open that mouth of yours."

Sebastian raises his brow in confusion, but he has an idea of what's about to happen. "Not this." He mumbles angrily. "Come on, I've got a wife and kid at home." 

"Yeah I noticed," Ruben says unphased. "Open up." Sebastian opens his mouth, only to have the gun slide in quickly. He tenses up, anxious when he sees the younger mans finger around the trigger. Ruben glances around for any passing cars. "Suck it."

Sebastian obliges, moving his mouth lower onto the shaft of the gun. He swallows hard when he watches Ruben turn off the safety, but he continues. 

The blond watches as Sebastian paints the gun continuously with his saliva, making in shine. "Your technique is horrible." He slips the gun out. "Open your throat more." Then the gun is back at his lips. 

Thought he doesn't want to, he'd rather not take risks. He opens his mouth taking the gun back down and almost stumbles forward. "Put your palms on me, I don't want yo falling over." Sebastian listens, hands going up the younger mans thighs. 

Ruben thrusts the gun into his mouth now, boiling at the waist. He wets his lips with a swipe of his tongue and then he forcing the gun deeper down Sebastian's throat. A pair of headlights catches his attention down the road and he's moving back grabbing Sebastian by the collar. 

Upon all the moving, Ruben catches something he hasn't noticed before. "Are you hard?" The car whirls past them and Ruben glances up for a second, then back down. "You're actually enjoying this? Wow you're sick." He laughs. 

"Shut up." Sebastian grunts rubbing at his jaw. He looks away only to hear a zipper noise he glances up to see Ruben slipping out his dick. He thinks about his wife then lets his mouth fall open. 

"Oh? What a good boy." Ruben nudges the tip on his lower lip. And then he's pushing in, not really caring about Sebastian's well being.  
Seb's teeth scathe across and he grins. "Watch your teeth.." he warns, though it doesn't really bother him, just another reason to aim the gun.  
The officer brings his head down, eyes clenched. "Keep them open." Ruben mumbles pointing the gun.

Sebastian lets them fall open slowly, glaring at him. As humiliating as it is, he'd rather go home in one piece than a body bag. The thought quickly escapes from his mind when Ruben tugs at his chocolate brown locks. 

"I know you can go deeper, so be a good boy.." the younger man sneers shifting closer. Sebastian gags when Ruben goes deeper. He presses his palms against his thighs to push himself off, but it met with a gun to the face. "That's right... you don't want me putting a hole in that head of yours, now do we?" 

He thinks about taking Sebastian on the hood of the cop car raw, but figures he doesn't have enough time. Though the thought of it puts him on edge. He rocks his hips faster, biting down on his lip. And then he's shooting his load down the officers throat. Sebastian forcefully shoves his head away, coughing and spitting whatever he can onto the dirt. "Fuck.. ack.." 

"I want you to get back into the cruiser of yours, and go home. Take a shower, brush those teeth of yours.." Ruben grins. "Kiss your family goodnight... be a good husband and cook that wife of yours breakfast in the morning."

"Fuck you." Sebastian mumbles standing up slowly. He keeps his eyes on the gun. 

"Oh, you're not having this back today . " Ruben assures. "I'll drop it off when I feel like having a little fun."

Sebastian grunts before heading to his cruiser, let out a spit before hoping inside. The red and blue lights go off and Ruben sighs as Sebastian speeds off. Sebastian was one he actually liked. 

He zips himself up before hoping into his car, a shit eating grin displayed on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't expect so much from me. This is an old fic I had in drafts. May as well post. Our dog was attacked and died on Saturday at age 3, so I'm gonna be off for awhile writing poetry. 
> 
> -J


End file.
